The present invention relates to an afterburner assembly for a gas turbine engine, such as an aircraft turbojet, wherein the afterburner flameholders exhibit a simplified construction.
Afterburners for turbojet engines are well-known in the art and typically comprise one or more annular flameholder rings supported within the afterburner duct. It is also known to make the flameholder rings from composite materials. However, the prior art devices have been affixed to the casings defining the afterburner duct by separate, generally radially extending arms which renders the designs comparatively heavy and bulky. Furthermore, the bulky structure introduces disturbances and pressure drops within the gases flowing through the afterburner thereby reducing the overall efficiency of the gas turbine engine.